Gypsum boards are widely used as wall boards in structures. In making gypsum boards, a water-based gypsum slurry is poured from a mixer onto a substrate that is being conveyed under the mixer. The slurry hardens on the substrate and is cut into panels, and then excess water is removed from the panels by conveying the panels through a large industrial dryer.
The present invention recognizes that it is important to properly cure the hardening gypsum as it is conveyed to the dryer, prior to advancing the gypsum panels into the dryer. Improper curing of the gypsum can result in low-grade or indeed unacceptable gypsum boards. As further recognized herein, however, the current method being used addresses proper curing only in an ad hoc, hit-or-miss way. More particularly, improper board curing is typically noticed only after hundreds or perhaps thousands of gypsum boards have been poured, cured, dried, and then noted to be unsatisfactory. Not only is this wasteful, but the typical delay in noticing the results of improper curing in turn delays the production of acceptable gypsum boards. Fortunately, the present invention understands that the curing of gypsum boards is related to the internal temperature of the boards, and that a system can be provided with this understanding in mind to monitor board curing.
Accordingly, it is an object of the present invention to provide a method and apparatus for monitoring the temperature and/or moisture profile over time of gypsum boards as they cure, to promote effective curing. Another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for monitoring the interior curing profile over time of gypsum boards. Still another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for monitoring the interior temperature and/or moisture profile over time of gypsum boards, which can be used in conjunction with a number of board thicknesses. Yet another object of the present invention is to provide a method and apparatus for monitoring the curing gypsum boards which is easy to use and cost-effective.